In this application, we are applying for fluorescence microscopy equipment that would enhance NIH-funded research at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) in two ways. Firstly, we would like to be able to perform spectral karyotyping (SKY), a specialized fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) application. Having the capacity to perform molecular cytogenetic techniques for the first time at AECOM will establish a critically important technique for a number of investigators, in particular those who study mouse cancer models, as we describe in this application. Secondly, this equipment will allow us to establish a core resource for broader FISH applications. In this application, we have documented a great need for FISH techniques at AECOM. Currently, investigators are performing very simple FISH techniques, or are forced to utilize outside facilities or alternative experimental techniques to achieve their scientific goals. The projects of the major and minor user groups clearly demonstrate the need for FISH in general, and molecular cytogenetics in particular, to advance their research programs. Organizationally, we are taking advantage of the experience of the Analytical Imaging Facility (A.I.F.) at AECOM, where expertise in maintaining microscopy equipment and regulating its access is well-established. The new FISH facility will not only provide a service to AECOM researchers but will also offer its services to researchers in the New York metropolitan area, where molecular cytogenetics, as a service for researchers, is not currently offered. The concurrent responsibilities of full-time personnel from the Analytical Imaging and FISH facilities for the equipment guarantees its ongoing maintenance and financial support. The College, for its part, is supporting\ this application with a strong commitment to both facilities and to the infrastructure required for the equipment and the FISH facility.